Beyond Love
by lovesZEandVH
Summary: Troy and Gabriella love each other more than life itself. But what happens when the person they love most is suddenty threatened. They must risk their own life to save the other. What they share with each other is beyond love...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everybody this is my very first story I've every written so please don't be too harsh but I would love some helpful criticism. Anyways this story is going to be a two-shot since there's no way I'm ready to write a full story yet so enjoy and tell me what you think. Enjoy and Review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beyond Love**

Love. A simple four letter word that was anything but simple. It caused so many emotions in a person it was hard to keep track of them all. But when you find "the one," love is an understatement and everyone around them knew it. They were the "it" couple of East High even if they tried to deny it. They were both beyond gorgeous and beyond words.

You wouldn't see one without the other. Their hands were constantly intertwined. Their lips constantly attached. And smiles never left their faces. If you watched closely from a distance you would see the constant whispered I love yous or the love that spilled from their eyes whenever they would meet. What they had was truly breathtaking and if threatened, suicidal for the intruder.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Today was like any other day. They stood at their lockers, hands locked, eyes never wandering from the other, completely focused on the person they loved more than life itself. But Gabriella wasn't so sure. Something felt different, not right, and she had been quiet the moment she walked into school.

"Gabby, baby, are you okay?" he whispered since their friends were all around. She looked up at him and he could see the unease on her face.

"I'm fine." she said as she looked back down. Troy slowly took his hand under her chin and raised her face to his once again and kissed her softly.

"Please tell me what's wrong. You've been so quiet."

"Its just…something doesn't feel right. I don't know. I don't wanna sound stupid its just that, today is different somehow…I probably sound crazy." She kept rambling quietly to herself and he just watched with amusement as she debated with herself on what to say next.

"Gabby…Gabby…look at me." Once she did she immediately stopped talking. Something in his eyes always did that. She was calm and could finally collect her thoughts. "Look if something is wrong I can take you home if you want. I'm sure your mom wont mind if we say you felt sick or something"

"No Troy, ill be fine but thank you. I think Im just being paranoid as usual. Come on lets go to class because you if your late again Darbus will definitely not hesitate to give you detention." He agreed but looked at her carefully one more time before he placed his hand in hers and walked her to class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning students. I hope you all had a splendid weekend but now its time for another cherished week of learning here at East High. First things first. Danforth put that football down or I will personally remove it from you and use it as a prop in our next show."

Chad immediately made a disgusted face and carefully placed the ball under the desk while the whole class laughed at his emotional attachment to his basketball.

"Now as I was saying. NO CELLPHONES. Period. If I hear one you will immediately get it taken off of you and be given a detention which can be served in the drama department." She continued to ramble on while the class just looked at her like she was crazy…which was seriously debated at the beginning of the school year.

Troy was getting bored of staring out the window so he finally let his eyes wander around the room until they landed upon his girlfriend of 2 years. He immediately smiled as he watched her hum something under her breath and draw no doubt little hearts with their initials in them. Every notebook she owned had her signature drawing.

The more he watched her, the more he fell in love with her if that was even possible. She had walked into his life a little over 2 years ago and what they had was like nothing that could be expressed in a book or movie. Their love was indescribable.

Every time she walked into the room his breath would hitch in his throat. A smile would form on his face and the butterflies would go crazy in his stomach. When she left he felt empty because she filled his entire being. Without her, he was nothing. It was a bold statement to make considering he was still in high school but he without a doubt knew she was meant for him.

Their hands fit perfectly into each others and a spark ran through his entire body when they touched. When their eyes met, the world stopped moving. It was just them in their own little world. She was perfect, for him and only him. And he couldn't wait for the day that she would agree to be with him for the rest of their lives.

He continued to stare and guessed she felt eyes on her when she stopped drawing and started to look around the room until they met his and finally noticed him watching her. She slowly smirked and started writing a note which she then tore off and then handed to the person in front of her to pass to Troy.

Troy looked up to make sure Darbus was still giving her life lecture for the day and then unfolded the note carefully. _Dear Troy, I think we need to catch up on lost time since this morning I was so distracted. Meet me at our spot at lunch and ill make it up to you ;) Love Gabby_

_P.S. Make sure you lock the door when you come up…we'll need the privacy_

Troy swallowed instantly and then looked up to watch her slowly turn around with a big smile on her face. Two could play that game. Teasing was always one of her top priorities but he loved every second of it because the outcome was always worth it. As he started to day dream about what would happen in a few hours an alarm went off halting all of his dirty thoughts about his girlfriend.

He watched as Gabby tensed up along with the rest of the student body in his class. That wasn't the fire alarm. That was the one the school had recently bought to signal an intruder in the school. Darbus stopped talking and ran to the door to close and lock it. She carefully pulled down the blind to hide her classroom for the hallway window. She made her way to the front of the classroom "Alright class I'm going to need everyone to remain calm."

Gabby and Troy locked eyes in a heated stare and sent a message to each other without words. Troy instantly regretted not taking her home when he had the chance. She was right.

If anything happened to her today he would never forgive himself…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 is complete. Yay! I hope its okay. Its defiantly longer than the 1st**** one but I'm just getting the hang of this so please don't be too mean. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this. It means a lot. Enjoy and please review and let me know what you thought. Sincerely, Lauren.3**

..

It happened so fast.

..

It took no more than 5 seconds and the students lives at East High were turned upside down.

.. The alarm never quit. It continued to blare through the entire school, warning everyone to stay put and keep alert.

Your initial reaction was to immediately cover your ears to try and ease the obnoxious noise, but they were all frozen in their seats. Waiting. What was going on? Who was in the school? Were they all going to be okay? That was the question that stuck out the most. _Were they all gonna be okay?_

Troy's mind was working in overdrive. He didn't want to just sit in the classroom and wait to see what happened. Something was definitely wrong and he needed to make sure Gabby was going to be okay. She had to be. Anything that looked like it would safely keep her hidden from someone coming through the doors and hurting her was an option.

"Shit." he mumbled under his breath. Everything in this school was out in the open. As he looked to the windows for an escape he remembered they were on the third floor. Fantastic.

Before he could motion for Gabby to come sit with him to give himself some sort of comfort the door burst open and smoke soon followed. Seeing wasn't an option since everything in the room had become clouded. You could only hear the screaming students and the sick laughter of whoever had just started terrorizing the school. This definitely wasn't good. One scream stood out among the rest though. He knew her voice like he knew his own. And suddenly his world came to a stop. As he finally adjusted his eyes he noticed the love of his life in the arms of what looked like an insane person.

"Gabby." he screamed but she seemed deaf to his voice because of her constant thrashing to be released from the mans powerful hold. "God please no. Nothing can happen to her. Please."

"We came to visit our old high school from back in the day. Thought we'd show you guys how we ran the halls when we were here. Lets start by showing you how we got a beautiful girls attention like this one right here." He eyed Gabriella up and down lustfully and Troy did everything in his power to restrain himself from beating the shit out of him right there.

Gabby looked up to meet Troy's eyes and was telling him to remain calm and back off. Her eyes said everything but he could care less about what she thought right now. All Troy had to do was figure how the hell he was gonna save her without killing himself or her in the process.

"Please let me go." She begged but the man only gripped her arm tighter and she immediately winced.

"Now, now sweetheart. We need you to participate in our little skit or you'll have to pay the consequences. Understood?" She slowly nodded her head and looked around the room at all the horrified faces of her classmates. She began to tremble in fear as he pressed his nose against her hair and whispered not to worry because of how much she would enjoy this. Troy was disgusted, along with everyone else.

"Its all about technique guys. Girls swoon over the whole you're the only person in the room I see sort of thing. Now first you make eye contact. That's important. But then its all about the attack. They say they don't want to go fast but that's a bunch of bullshit. That's them trying to play hard to get." As he said this he slowly circled Gabriella making sure she wasn't going to try and get away.

"Next is hand positioning. You slowly take your left hand and put it on her waist and then take your right hand and place it under her chin to keep her constantly focused." He forcibly grabbed Gabriella's face and made her look up. "And last but not least you kiss her. Let her know your interested and then walk away. Its that simple."

Just as he went to kiss her she was able to take her hand and push him away. Big mistake.

Gabriella immediately saw stars as her head was whipped to the side from the blow she had just received. She fell to the floor and tears were already pooling in her eyes. But she wouldn't cry. That's exactly what he wanted.

"I told you to play along bitch. Stand back up so I can show the guys in here how its done."

"Fuck you." she spit at him but was met with a kick to her stomach. Troy stood up ready to make an advance on the guy, prepared or not.

"Excuse me, I'm pretty sure your not in any position to insult me that way baby because that only results in pain and I'm offering you pleasure." he laughed. That was it. Troy ran to the front of the class ready to kick this guys ass but before he could make it a gun was positioned in his face.

"Move and she dies." Two seconds later and the gun was on Gabriella's pained face.

"Please Troy. Just leave it alone. I'm fine." she said as she slowly stood trying to keep a straight face to reassure him. On the inside her body hurt like hell but that showed weakness. And she was anything but weak.

"Yeah. Listen to doll face right here or your gonna end up doing some serious damage to whatever is going on between you two. Take a seat tough guy." Troy took a step back, but you could almost see the smoke coming from his ears and the fire shooting out of his eyes. Threatening Gabriella was no way to get him to cooperate. Troy now wanted blood and that was dangerous.

"Troy. Please." He finally made eye contact with her and could see her eyes pleading with him. _Please Troy. We'll figure this out but for now you have to relax. Please. _She was begging with him to calm down or otherwise one of them would end up killed and that wasn't an option.

He finally made his way back to the desk but it almost looked like a tornado was forming in his path. He was fuming and he needed her to understand that he couldn't let anything happen to her…even if it meant giving his own life.

"Now as I was saying you kiss her." The guy smiled evilly at Troy before turning back to Gabriella who was trying to physically hurt him through her stare which made him smile even wider. He stepped to her slowly before finally placing his lips on hers as she just stood there and waited for him to stop.

Troy felt sick to his stomach. This couldn't be happening. He would wake up from the dream any second, be on his way to school, and have Gabriella back in his arms while whispering how beautiful she looked in her ear. She would blush, whisper her thank you, and then kiss him sweetly. It was their routine. It was what made him get up every morning.

He finally left his daydream and once again entered the hell that was going on in the classroom. He realized Gabriella was finally back in her desk but silent tears were streaming down her face. It broke his heart.

"I'm gonna need everyone to step to the back of the classroom and line up against the wall. Teacher included. GO." he yelled and everyone jumped from their seats and made their way to the back shaking the entire time. Troy made sure Gabriella stood right beside him in case this guy made any sort of other pass at her, but what he didn't notice was the guy recognize Troy's protective arm around her. That relationship could help him in the future.

"Alright I figure I should introduce myself considering we'll be spending a couple of hours together. I'm Jake and my partner over there is Jeff. We have a couple other guys stationed around the school in case any of you make a run for it. If that should happen you will be shot. No questions asked." Everyone swallowed the lump that had formed in their throat.

"Police are already here and the rest of your school has made it out. All of you are lucky enough to be bait today. See what we really are here for is money. Each of you is worth about 10,000 dollars to us. If the police follow through with the money your all free to go. Its that simple. Just don't move and nobody gets hurt." He eyed them all carefully before meeting Jeff in the front of the classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 hours later…_

"Well the police think they can make it in this building without giving up any money so were gonna have to give them some motif. Any volunteers?" Everyone gave scared looks to each other but remained completely silent. "That's what I thought. Where's my girlfriend from earlier?" His eyes landed on Gabriella and Troy immediately stepped in front of her.

"Your gonna have to go through me first." Troy voiced strongly but was met with a laugh from both Jake and Jeff. Gabby grabbed a hold of his arm and brought him closer to her body. Normally his body would've shivered at the action, but now he was too focused on keeping her safe.

"Listen kid. I will not hesitate to shoot you or your girlfriend. I suggest stepping away or your gonna be on the floor crying in pain from the bullet I put in your chest." Gabriella lost it. That was it. Being strong wasn't an option when the love of your life is about to give up his. She started sobbing and couldn't stop. She began begging and pleading to leave him alone which made Jake finally capable of grabbing her since Troy was distracted by her emotional breakdown.

"No Gabby." he screamed but it was too late. She was in his arms being dragged to the window to show off to the crowd that had formed around the school. Jeff stayed stationed in front of them to make sure no one moved.

"Everyone out there needs to know that a hostage has now been shot due to your lack of agreeing with our requests. Hope your happy." Everybody was confused. No gun shot was heard. But as quickly as it was thought, it was shattered. The girl in front of the window was proof of it. He was showing them his actions live.

Before Troy could register what he fully meant Gabriella was on the floor screaming in pain. Blood poured from her body at an unhealthy rate and Troy rushed to her side. She couldn't focus on anything but the knife in her gut feeling at her side. If she wasn't helped soon she would surely bleed to death.

Tears poured from Troy's eyes as the students watched on in horror. No one was actually suppose to get hurt. This would be a story to tell for years, but it didn't end this way. There was always suppose to be the happy ending of everyone being rescued by the police. Bad guys caught and put behind bars for the rest of their lives. What do you do when one of your worst nightmares becomes a reality?

They had to take action and they knew it. But how? There were 25 of them and only 2 of them. Someone had to step up and risk themselves to save the rest of the class. This no longer became just waiting to be rescued. This became a battle of life or death.

Chad and Troy were the first to recognize what needed to be done. They silently communicated that they would be the two to step up. They would get police in here faster when more gun shots were fired. Gabby could be rescued.

He knew what he had to do as he watched her wriggle on the ground, being slowly tortured from the bullet that had entered her side. "Don't Troy. I know wha...what your...ouch…thinking. Don't. her ragged voice spoke

Jake made his way over to Troy ready to tell him to move out of the way but Troy was already two steps ahead. Just before Jake made it to him Troy was fully upright and had his fist cocked back to hit him. Before Jake could even register it Troy had punched him hard in the face. They continued to battle as the gun was knocked from Jakes hand and one of the other students stepped in to help and get rid of the gun.

Chad was on the other side of the room battling with Jeff but he was a bigger guy. Just before 2 more of the students reached Chad he was on floor from being shot. They immediately jumped Jeff and tackled him to the ground. Two more guys showed up and wrestled the gun out of his hands finally having some control over the situation.

Chad would be fine. It had pierced his leg but hadn't actually entered his body. The girls watching the entire scene had contacted the police from below using Jakes phone and had them up here in a matter of 3 minutes. What they didn't notice was the condition Gabriella was in. Jake was laying on the floor almost beaten to death after Troy was done with him. Adrenaline was key to that battle.

But Troy could care less about the fight he had just won. He crawled over to Gabriella whose breathing had dangerously slowed. Her eyes were continuously opening and closing. And all Troy could do was sit and wait for someone to come help. His world, their world was coming to an end. The person he loved most was trying with all her heart to hang on to life, but it didn't seem to be working.

Everyone that watched the scene unfold was in tears. Troy was laying beside her whispering how much he loved and needed her. Gabriella laid their nearly lifeless, waiting for the inevitable.

But it seemed fate was on their side. Paramedics rushed into the room immediately spotting Gabriella on the floor and were at her side in an instant. Troy battled to stay with her.

"Son were gonna need you to move out of the way while we take care of her. You can see her at the hospital. She needs our full attention because she's extremely close to dying."

Troy froze. One of them turned their attention to him but he couldn't hear them. And then he couldn't see them. The word death was lingering in his head and before he knew it all he saw was black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke startled and sweating. He had just experienced the worst nightmare he had ever had. But when he looked down and noticed the hospital gown everything came rushing back to him. _The door being blown open, Gabriella being kissed, his fight with Jake, and Gabriella lying on the floor next to him, barely breathing._ He jolted up, furiously looking around the room for any sign of her.

His parents noticed his startled look and greeted him with kisses and hugs for being okay. He could care less about how he was or what had happened to him. "Where is she?" he replied instantly. His mom and dad gave each other a knowing look before having him follow them to the next room.

His heart beat against his chest like it was going to explode from his body. Where were they taking him? Was she okay? Why were they being so quiet?

But all his questions were answered when he saw her sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. She looked like she was having a good dream as she watched the smile spread across her face and he slowly approached her. Jack and Lucille stepped out of the room to give them some privacy but Troy hadn't even noticed they left.

He took his hand and gently caressed the side of her face letting his own smile finally form. Her eyes fluttered open and they just starred at the other. Both silently thanking God that they were both okay and finally Troy opened his mouth to speak. "Don't ever do that again." he said sternly but kept the smile on his face.

"I don't plan on it." she whispered back loving the feeling of his hand against her cheek. She slowly tilted her head more into his touch.

"I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't made it. There's no way I would've survived without you. You know that right?"

"The feeling is mutual babe. You're my everything. They continued to stare lovingly into each others eyes basking in being together again when Gabriella finally spoke up. We really do love each other don't we?" she smiled

"What we have Gabriella…is beyond love. I don't think its possible for anyone to feel as much as we do for each other." He leaned down and slowly kissed her forehead. She smiled gently back at him.

Everything was perfect. She was once again safe in his arms and he would make sure nothing ever happened to her again…because anything beyond love is worth giving up everything.


End file.
